LE-NRD
LE-NRD is episodes 3-6 of season 4 of Teacher's Pet and a homage to the movie, WALL-E. Plot In this WALL-E spoof, Leonard, Scott, Ian are walking home after school and are talking about the newest upcoming video game console and are wanting to get it early and want to know what their futures will look like. Ian claims that he can build a time machine and they can go 10 years in the future and see what their lives will be like, get the game system, and collect footage to show everyone at school. When that happens, they get to the future despite ignoring the space-time rules. When they get to the future, they find that the earth is covered in trash and wonder what's going on and what happened to all the people. They see that the skate/dog park is gone and are shocked. Ian deduces that the people must've gotten so hungry, they must've killed each other and eaten each other, Leonard thinks that people have been littering and running outta dumps, and Scott deduces that it was commsuerism that caused all this. Scott's theory proves to be correct because they witness a holographic ad that promotes a large company called GiantCorp's plan to create an outer space cruise for all of earth and that all of earth has abondoned the planet for some people to clean up the place. The boys then deicde to warp out but, they see Leonard's desendent, Lenny following a female scout named Lola (Leslie's presumed descendent) from the space cruise looking for plants to take back and so they can come back to earth and Lenny instantly falls in love and trys to impress her. Leonard, Scott, and Ian decide to help by givign him advice. Lenny meets his ancestor and his friends and the boys help the 18 year old man. They tell him to tell her to come to his house and it works. Inside, Lenny shows Lola the plant that he found earlier that day and she takes it and calls a capsule to put her into hyper-sleep untill a ship comes to take her back to space. when the space ship arrives to take her back to the starliner, Lenny decides to follow her into space and they boys decide to follow along and help. In space, the boys and Lenny are shocked to see that dont need space-suits or oxygen tanks or whatever and they spot the cruise-ship that was used for the people to vacation in and they get in and find Lola. Alomg the way, they see workers that are descendents of the other characters including, Tommy (Tyler's descendent), Timmy (Trevor's descendent), Teddy (Taylor's Descendent), Igor (Ian's descendent), Rhonda (Ruth's descendent), Chanae and Kristina (Chelsey and Kelsey's descendents). And they meet the animals descendents, Spike (Spot/Scott's descendent), Mr. Jerry (Jolly's descendent), Sexy Man (Pretty Boy's descendent), Danny (Dennis' descendent), and Addie (Adele's descendent). When Lenny and the boys find Lola, they arrive at the captains deck and find-out that Around this time, WALL•E discovers that the humans aboard the vessel have lost considerable bone mass and are morbidly obese, having adapted after years of living in micro-gravity, consuming liquefied food, and leaving all manual labor to be handled by the other characters descendents. They never acknowledge each other in ways other than through holo-screens in front of their faces, and cannot even move without a hoverchair or other automated assistance. Even piloting the ship is left in the care of the autopilot, aptly named AutoPiloit the only thing that Captain really does is make the morning announcement each and every day, as well as re-check the ship's status with Auto. Lola tells the captain that she has come back with a plant and that they can go back to earth. But, the plant goes missing and Lenny and the boys are blamed and Lola decides to send them back to earth. But, a serviceman shows and up and admits he's the culprit and traps Lenny, Lola, Leonard, Scott, and Ian and the plant in the escape pod. But, they escape and give the plant to the captain and he eventually takes intrest in the planet after researching it. Lola thanks Lenny and she falls in love with him and they share a long passionate kiss and Eskimo-kiss. When he asks Lola to show him what earth is like now, she reveals the footage is still on earth. But, Leonard and the boys give the Captain footage THEY gathered instead and the play it. And, the Captain wonders what happened to earth. so, AutoPiloit aks for the plant and that it's irrelevant and the Captain wonders why and orders him to tell him what's going on and AutoPiloit does so. He plays a video from the MegaCorp CEO and he says that life has become unsustainable and the workmen cleanup thing has failed for there's too many trash and tells the AutoPilots too take over the ship and not come back and fix the problem. The message is soon revealed to be from the year 2205 and that the present year is 2878. Leonard and Scott holler at Ian for sending them 8 centuries in the future instead of 10 years and AutoPiloit throws the plant in the trash but, Lenny grabs it but, AutoPiloit sends him, the plant, Leonard, Lola, Scott, and Ian down the hatch and traps the Captain. After they escape, they rush to the holo-detector with the workers help but, AutoPiloit sends it down and it goes down slowly but, Leonard, Scott, and Ian try to hold it while Lenny tries to put the plant in the detector while Lola holds the animals and people. The Captian comes to their rescue and shuts AutoPiloit off and lets the holo-detector back up and the plant is put in the holo-detector. When the ship lands on earth, the people, workers, and animals are restoring earth back to it's former glory while Lenny and Lola get ready to spend the rest of their lives together. Leonard and the guys have finally gotten the footage and they go back to the present and tell everyone about it. Trivia * Pixar enjoyed this episode because of the homage to WALL-E * This was the most successful episode. Category:Fan Projects